<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Year In Their Lives by DiNozzos_Probie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741511">A Year In Their Lives</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNozzos_Probie/pseuds/DiNozzos_Probie'>DiNozzos_Probie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Family, Friendship, Holidays, Love, M/M, Team, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:08:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741511</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiNozzos_Probie/pseuds/DiNozzos_Probie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N:  A look back at a year in the lives of Tony, Gibbs, and DJ.  </p>
<p>The middle section timeline kind of jumps around a bit, but you’ll understand why - we have another new member of the team to introduce, and somebody is having a birthday party!!  There are brief appearances by familiar characters from this universe.  (“Five Years On” and “A Tibbs Halloween”).<br/>Disclaimer:  I do not own any recognizable places or characters. I am making no money from this, and no copyright infringement is intended.</p>
<p>A big thank you to CackyMN for taking the time to beta this for me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Year In Their Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Christmas Morning:</p>
<p>The house was quiet save for the furnace kicking in at regular intervals to keep the wintry chill at bay, and the snap and pop of sap oozing out firewood.  Tony was up early to start a fire in the fireplace and get coffee brewing. It wasn’t easy leaving the warmth of his bed and Gibbs’ arms, but knowing that DJ would be up with the sun to see what Santa brought him, Tony thought it would be best to have strong coffee ready.  Without it, Gibbs was sure to be one cranky elf. Tony looked out the kitchen window and watched the snow fall as the carafe filled.  He hummed Sinatra’s “White Christmas”.</p>
<p>Tony loved quiet Christmas mornings before all of the chaos started.  He took his big mug of hot chocolate out to the living room and sat on the hearth to watch the fire build and the lights twinkle on the Christmas tree.  The flames cast the living room in a warm glow.  All of the festively wrapped gifts were piled under the pine boughs, and the toys from Santa, expertly assembled by Gibbs, awaited discovery.</p>
<p>The cold, dispassionate Christmas mornings of his childhood were long forgotten.  There was nothing remotely festive about the holidays when he was growing up.  There was no talk of Santa Claus or baking and decorating Christmas cookies. Everything from their pretentious professionally decorated mansion, extravagant catered holiday parties where the men congratulated each other on their conquests, the women drank away their loneliness, and the children were ignored, to gifts no one asked for or wanted.  Another pony for Tony, another piece of gaudy expensive jewelry for his mother; it was all for show and the society pages.           </p>
<p>Adult Tony was much happier living in a smaller suburban home, with a somewhat lopsided Christmas tree, whimsical ornaments, twinkling colored lights, the ubiquitous strings of popcorn and cranberries, and silver tinsel. Most of all, he felt blessed to have a husband and son who loved him, and an extended family of frat brothers and dear co-workers.</p>
<p>The aroma of cinnamon rolls baking in the oven wafted in to mix with the scents of fresh-brewed coffee, and the pine of the tree and fire. It was a heady mix.  If he could, Tony would bottle it and called it “Home”.</p>
<p>While his beloved husband and son slumbered upstairs, Tony reflected on all they had been through during the year.</p>
<p>It all started with a surprise wedding...</p>
<hr/>
<p>After five years together, Abby and Ryan had chosen New Year’s Eve to make it official. Their small intimate wedding ceremony was held at Reston House.  Ducky puffed up with pride after his offer to host the wedding festivities was accepted.  He insisted on paying for the catered affair and played host to keep the music playing and the champagne flowing.  It was no surprise that Abby asked Gibbs to give her away.  Tony was surprised when Ryan asked him to be his Best Man.  A block of rooms at the Sheraton had been reserved to accommodate several members of Ryan’s family who made the trip to DC from Alabama.  The team, plus the Vance family, stood in for Abby’s family.</p>
<p>The ceremony was brief and non-denominational. Abby shocked everyone in attendance by walking down the grand staircase on Gibbs’ arm dressed in a demure cream-color antique lace gown.  It had been Ryan’s mother’s, and Abby was the closest she would ever have to a daughter to wear it.  Abby was moved and honored, and she was simply stunning.  An emerald choker with drop earrings, and matching satin slippers completed the look.</p>
<p>Her black hair was down and flowing naturally over her shoulders, framing her ivory face.  She kept her makeup very light and subtle.  The goth had taken the day off and was replaced by an angel.  Ziva, the Maid of Honor, and Abby’s long-time friend Carol, wore strapless red gowns with cream-colored shawls over their shoulders. The men were all decked out in classic black tuxes for the event.  Tony thought Gibbs looked positively yummy!</p>
<p>“I rarely get to see him looking that damn sexy,” Tony mused.</p>
<p>Standing between Ryan and groomsman Tim in front of the grand fireplace in Ducky’s formal seating room, Tony muttered, “Damn.  You are a couple of lucky bastards.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Spring:</p>
<p>Spring rolled in to deliver tragic news.  Easter weekend was supposed to be a joyous time.  It was supposed to be about resurrection and rebirth, whether in the biblical sense or life coming back after a long, cold, dark winter.  It was warm and sunny; a picture perfect day. Flowers were beginning to bloom, trees were beginning to bud, and thousands of birds were singing.</p>
<p>It seemed that the entire population of Stillwater, Pennsylvania had turned out to bid adieu to their favorite son, Jackson Gibbs.  The little First United Methodist Church had been standing room only during the funeral service.  The graveside service was solemn and dignified.  Jackson was buried next to his beloved wife, Ann, in the tiny church cemetery with full military honors, carried out by his brothers in arms from the local VFW.  Meanwhile, the Women’s Auxiliary at the church prepared to feed the throngs of mourners. </p>
<p>Gibbs had received the call Tuesday night that his dad was gone.  Jackson had gotten light headed during a dinner reception at the Senior Center where he had become a regular visitor. An ambulance was called. By the time the ambulance arrived at the Emergency Room, he was gone.</p>
<p>“Mr. Gibbs.  Your father had a massive heart attack.  I can promise you he went very quickly,” were the not so reassuring words of the attending physician.  “I am so very sorry.  There was really nothing we could do.”</p>
<p>Tony, DJ, and Gibbs had planned on spending the weekend with Jackson at the little cabin he had kept on Stillwater Lake. The plan was that they would drive up Friday afternoon and spend Saturday fishing.  Sunday morning, DJ would rise with the sun to hunt for brightly colored eggs hidden during the night by the elusive Easter Bunny.  Then, after a hearty Sunday morning breakfast, all four Gibbs men would put on their Sunday best and drive into town to attend Easter church services followed by a church picnic in the park.</p>
<p>When Gibbs dropped the phone and sank down onto the couch, Tony knew immediately that he had just received terrible news.  Gibbs’ face had drained of all color and he looked lost.  Tony picked up the phone and heard the doctor repeat his condolences and got clarification. They would still be going to Stillwater for the weekend, but with a major change in plans. Instead of light spring suits with muted pastel ties, dark suits and ties would be packed for the trip.</p>
<p>Tony took it upon himself to break the news to DJ.  For five years old he was wise beyond his years.  All he knew was that he would never get to play hide and seek with his Paka anymore.  DJ only cried for a minute or two then hugged Tony, who let his tears fall freely.</p>
<p>“It’s gonna be okay, Daddy,” DJ said as he patted Tony on the back.</p>
<p>Before Tony could react, DJ bolted from his room and ran down the stairs.  When Tony caught up to him, he found DJ curled up in a distraught Gibbs’ lap and hugging him for all he was worth.  It was the most precious thing Tony had ever seen.</p>
<p>They escorted Jack’s body back to Stillwater on Thursday and stayed at Gibbs’ childhood home so he could finalize plans for the funeral.  The whole town was at his disposal; everyone wanted to chip in and help in any way they could. Friday evening, Tony prepared dinner while Gibbs brought boxes of family photos and mementos down from the attic that Jack had saved.  After dinner, the three Gibbs men went on a trip down Memory Lane.  DJ paid rapt attention to each story that accompanied a photograph.</p>
<p>The Fellowship Hall in the Church basement was filled to capacity.  Tony sat at the long table and stared down into the clouds in his cold coffee.  Choruses of condolences and unfamiliar faces surrounded him. The “thank yous” he muttered were automatic responses.  Gibbs had stepped outside to “get some air” to get away from it.</p>
<p>Tony was startled by someone dropping a glass on the floor.  He shook off the fog of his thoughts and memories and went outside in search of Gibbs.  He found him sitting in the shade beneath a huge old maple tree.  Following his line of sight, he watched as DJ and a few local kids burned off some energy on the playground equipment.  DJ was doing his best to not get his big boy suit too dirty.  Paka wouldn’t like that.</p>
<p>Gibbs smiled up at Tony, who sat down next to him.</p>
<p>“You doing okay?” Tony asked softly.</p>
<p>Gibbs nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah.  I guess.  I just ... can’t believe he’s gone.”</p>
<p>Tony leaned against Gibbs.</p>
<p>“Me either.  Kind of though he’d live forever.  I’m really gonna miss him.”</p>
<p>Gibbs sighed.  “Me too.”</p>
<p>During the four-hour drive home Sunday evening, Tony slumped in his seat and thought back to a happier time, his very first visit to Stillwater, Pennsylvania.  He still had the cardigan sweater Jackson had given him after their first meeting.  DJ’s spirits were lifted seeing that the Easter Bunny had left a huge toy and treat-filled Easter basket for him on the front porch.  There was only one official Easter Bunny that Tony knew.  He and Gibbs exchanged smiles, then Tony leaned in and whispered, “McGee.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Summer:</p>
<p>Summer was all about picnics and barbecues, trips to the park, fireworks, and, of course, sailing.  A heavy caseload and uncooperative weather curtailed their time on the water, but that time was never wasted. They were happy to get a few hours for a lazy Sunday cruise whenever they could.  DJ decided to take up fishing.  He wielded the old fishing rod and reel he had inherited from his Paka with pride.  He had spent many hours in the backyard casting into a bucket to hone his skills.  DJ made the local news’ “Big Old Fish” segment by catching his first catfish.  Before releasing it, Gibbs took a picture of him beaming proudly while holding up his prized catch; Tony sent the picture in to the TV station.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Fall:</p>
<p>Fall meant it was time to go back to school.  DJ was excited but nervous about starting kindergarten.  He had a blast when he got to go for a couple of hours to Kindergarten Roundup in the spring, but the thought of going everyday made him a bit anxious and queasy. Tony and Gibbs weren’t at all worried about him making friends.  He was a pretty charming kid.</p>
<p>A week into the school year, Tony, Gibbs, and DJ attended the Back to School Night ice cream social where parents got to meet the teachers, staff, and other parents. As expected, DJ jumped out of the car and ran up to a group of other boys, and together they headed for the playground. While the kids were supervised outside, Tony and Gibbs went inside to meet DJ’s teacher, Mrs. Redlinger.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you. DJ talks about you a lot,” Mrs. Redlinger greeted, shaking Tony and Gibbs’ hands.</p>
<p>“Um, how’s he doing?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>Mrs. Redlinger gave Tony and Gibbs a little tour of the classroom, showed them a couple of DJ’s drawings, and told them about the stories they would be reading.</p>
<p>“He’s very bright and creative.  He certainly has a vivid imagination.  He always has a story to tell, especially about how his two dads catch bad guys.  I think DJ will do very well in school,” Mrs. Redlinger reported.</p>
<p>Gibbs looked proud, Tony looked relieved.</p>
<p>“Is he making friends?” Gibbs asked.</p>
<p>“Oh yes!  He has a lot of friends.  I think he may even have a new girlfriend.  You know how these young romances go.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>The first snowflakes of the approaching winter season began to fall.  What started out as a light fluffy dusting turned into a steady snowfall.  The forecast was for six to eight inches.  Fortunately, the temperatures were supposed to climb steadily during the week, so the snow wouldn’t be around for long.  Gibbs stood at the window and watched as Tony and DJ stood in the snow and waited for a 10 week-old German Shepard puppy, named Jack, to do his business.  Jack sniffed around the snowy backyard for what seemed an inordinate amount of time until he found a suitable place.  </p>
<p>Jack had been the number one thing on DJ’s birthday wish list.  This hadn’t been the first time DJ had asked for a puppy, it was a fairly regular request, but so far Gibbs had managed to put the kibosh on it.  With DJ making a big deal out of turning the ripe old age of six, however, Gibbs found himself facing an uphill battle.</p>
<p>With hands firmly on his hips, DJ stared down Gibbs and announced, “I’m not a little kid anymore, Dad.”</p>
<p>Abby had been tasked with searching the local shelters.  She located a small litter of newborn puppies that had been abandoned and dumped.  Thankfully, a pair of joggers heard their cries and contacted the police, who in turn dispatched animal control.  Abby kept in contact with the rescuers until they were old enough to be adopted.  The shelter gave her first pick since she found forever homes for the whole litter.</p>
<p>DJ named him Jack in honor of his Paka.</p>
<p>It wasn’t exactly the social event of the season but DJ’s official birthday party had been a success.  Luckily his birthday fell on a Saturday, so there would be no school night restrictions. Tony had planned on splurging on a trip to the new Family Fun Park indoor play place that offered bumper cars, bouncy houses, laser tag, bowling, mini golf, trampolines, and a whole host of other kid-friendly activities, but he had to admit that Gibbs’ idea of just reserving the downstairs arcade party room at the local Pizza Hut had been a better idea.  It was less hectic and a hell of a lot cheaper. </p>
<p>Tony was put in charge of food and drink (full sheet marble cake with chocolate frosting from the Giant bakery and sugar-free Kool Aid - and, of course, pizza!), while Gibbs was responsible for feeding quarters into video games and pinball machines. The kids were kept entertained as long as the rolls of quarters Gibbs procured held out. They were both grateful for Ducky and Palmer stepping in to assist.</p>
<p>Gibbs put a limit of 12 friends on DJ’s invitation list.  If DJ had his way, he would have invited 50 or more people, most of whom Gibbs and Tony didn’t even know.  Over dinner one night during the party planning stage, DJ made one very specific request.</p>
<p>“Can I invite my girlfriend to my birthday party?” DJ nervously asked while twirling spaghetti onto his fork like a pro. </p>
<p>“Oh, so you and Miss Ashley are officially boyfriend/girlfriend now?” Tony teased around a smirk. </p>
<p>DJ dropped his fork into the mound of spaghetti on his plate and glared at Tony, who flinched out of habit.  Soft mossy green eyes be damned, DJ was getting more like Gibbs every day.  He certainly had the death glare down.</p>
<p>“Her name is Carrie, Dad.  Ashley was <em>so </em>last year,” DJ announced dramatically.</p>
<p>Tony snorted at being right and properly chastised.</p>
<p>“Tony, leave him alone,” Gibbs admonished from across the table as he reached for a slice of garlic bread.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ducky met up with Abby and Ryan as they arrived, followed by a herd of DJ’s excited schoolmates and their weary parents.  Senior had been held over in Austria finalizing a business deal.  He sent a card and gift along with his promise that he would be there in plenty of time for Thanksgiving.  Tony was hopeful that he’d make it, but Gibbs told him not to hold his breath.</p>
<p>“Jethro, you know my dad doesn’t have a problem disappointing me.  He’s been doing that my whole life.  But he’s never let DJ down and I don’t expect to now,” Tony said.</p>
<p>Palmer showed up with his new girlfriend, Eva Makris.  She had recently been hired as a Human Resources investigator at NCIS.  Palmer was instantly smitten upon their first meeting in the break room.  Palmer and Fornell had broken up in July after accusations of infidelity on Fornell’s part.  They tried attending counseling, but it was futile.  The love may still have been there, but the trust had been shattered.  Palmer called it quits after two sessions and moved out of Fornell’s house.  Fornell begged for a second chance and declared that he had truly fucked up and that it would never happen again.  Not allowing himself to get pulled back in with empty promises, Palmer said a tearful goodbye leaving a heartbroken Fornell to literally shut the front door on the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. </p>
<p>Tony was there for moral support and to pick Palmer up, along with a last box of odds and ends he’d forgotten to pack, and drive him home to his new apartment.  Palmer had turned to Tony with his earliest suspicions.  Tony convinced Gibbs to confront Fornell, and Gibbs managed to ring a 90-proof confession out of him. </p>
<p>“I gotta say, Palmer, Tobias looks pretty broken up.  I really thought you guys were solid.  You sure it’s really over?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>Palmer sniffled. It was hard to say goodbye to someone who had been his whole world for five years.</p>
<p>“I’m done, Tony.  If it has just been a one-time thing, maybe I could have found a way to get over it and forgive him, but he cheated on me for months.  He’s only upset because he got caught. I’ve given him <em>everything</em>, and this is how he treats me?  This is the thanks I get for standing by him for five years?  No way.  I deserve better,” Palmer stated with a determined nod. </p>
<p>Tony drove the fairly short distance to Palmer’s place without further comment.</p>
<p>McGee and Ziva were the last to arrive with their 15-month old daughter, Netanya.  DJ adored her and doted on her like a big brother would.  Any coo or hint of a cry, and he came running.</p>
<p>“There’s my girl,” Gibbs greeted in a lilting voice.  Everyone knew he was great with children, but they were astonished at how Gibbs positively melted in the presence of his and Tony’s goddaughter.  He had Netanya unbuckled and out of her stroller before McGee knew what was happening.</p>
<p>“She’s so beautiful, Zeevah, just like her mother,” Tony said as he looked down upon his goddaughter dozing in Gibbs’ arms.  Next to Gibbs, McGee sat up just a bit straighter and beamed with pride.</p>
<p>Ziva placed the diaper bag on the ground at McGee’s feet and sat on his lap.</p>
<p>“Why thank you, Tony,” she chirped.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It had been touch and go for a while.  It was a blessing that Ziva had been able to conceive at all after being brutalized while held captive in Somalia.  Ducky’s gynecologist colleague, Dr. Seamus T. Millsbury had successfully repaired her scarred and damaged womb, but warned that conception would be difficult and that there were no guarantees of success. The eventual announcement of Ziva’s pregnancy was met with many joyous tears.  Very limited work hours, absolutely no field duty, and bedrest whenever possible became Ziva’s new normal.</p>
<p>Arriving a month prematurely, the tiny bundle McGee introduced to his anxious extended family was indeed a miracle.  Ziva had suffered hemorrhaging and other complications that resulted in an emergency C-section. Despite the doctors’ valiant efforts, she had to have a hysterectomy to save her life.  Netanya would be an only child.</p>
<p>After an extended leave to recover, Ziva returned to the team in a consulting and advisory role.  Everyone was surprised that it was Ziva who chose to stay at home with Netanya.  McGee had been prepared to be a stay-at-home dad, but Ziva put it succinctly, saying, “There is nothing more I can or need to do.  I have fought for justice my whole life.  Now, I have everything that I have ever wanted and have ever dreamed of.  This, raising <em>our </em>daughter to be strong and independent, is my job now.  This is what I have fought for.  Your job is to keep us safe.” </p>
<p>Ziva had also been tasked with finding and training her replacement.  She knew that Tony and her team were counting on her to find someone trustworthy and skilled enough to have their sixes.  McGee and Ryan voiced protests that they could work just fine as a three-man team with Tony, but as Director Gibbs had to shoot them down.  Updated agency regs dictated four members, and whenever possible, one was to be female. After several weeks, Ziva presented Probationary Agent Devon Markee to the team.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Devon Markee was a 28-year old University of Michigan graduate, which rubbed Ohio State alumni Tony the wrong way.  She graduated with a major in Law, Justice &amp; Social Change, and minors in Linguistics and Sociology.  Her plan had been to attend law school, but she ended up in front line law enforcement after the brutal murder of her cousin.  She worked for the Michigan State Police as an investigator after graduating from the Michigan State Police Academy.  Through the law enforcement grapevine she heard that there was an opportunity for adventure and new challenges at NCIS. </p>
<p>“Thought I better at least check it out,” she offered after being introduced to Tony for her initial interview with him.</p>
<p>Technically single, Devon was in a 3-year relationship with boyfriend Derek Collins.  The pair had moved to DC when Derek was accepted into Georgetown Law.   From their first meeting at a mutual friend’s party, they had been inseparable and looked forward to planning a future together.</p>
<p>Tony summed Devon up as “damn near perfect”.  She was an African-American beauty; gorgeous, tall and tough, athletic, intelligent, and someone not to be messed with.  Armed with a wicked sense of humor she was quite charming.  She possessed a short fuse if you crossed her.  Her background was impressive.  Devon graduated in the top three percent in both her high school and college graduating classes.  A lover of music from an early age, she chose concert band and chorus over sports.  She played piano, flute, and was a mezzo-soprano.  She also excelled in martial arts.</p>
<p>Devon won Gibbs over after getting a glowing assessment from Ziva, thumbs up from Tony, McGee and Ryan, and recommendations from many of her FLETC instructors.  Her resume spoke for itself, and with Ziva putting her through her paces she was a good fit for the team.  Once she could prove herself in the field to do the more mundane evidence gathering aspects of the job while having her teammates’ backs at all times, Gibbs would put her paperwork in for full agent status. Until then, she would be designated and bestowed the unofficial title of “Probie”. </p>
<p>“Don’t think that means you’re off the hook, Ryan,” McGee advised.  “I’m his SFA, but Tony still calls <em>me </em>Probie.”</p>
<p>It was ten days until DJ’s party, and Tony was stressed out and exhausted.  He leaned against the large windows overlooking the Navy Yard and stared off into the distance. </p>
<p>“Tony!” McGee called out from across the bullpen. “You gonna join us or what?”</p>
<p>Startled out of his trance, Tony looked over to find McGee, Ryan, and Devon staring at him with puzzled looks on their faces.  They stood impatiently in front of the plasma waiting for him to join them to review their latest case.</p>
<p>“Everything okay, Boss?” Ryan asked.  “You look a bit … flustered.”</p>
<p>Tony took a deep breath and joined his team, then motioned for McGee to begin his presentation.</p>
<p>“M’fine.  Thanks,” Tony replied with a curt nod.  “Go ahead, McGee.”</p>
<p>McGee’s sitrep was thorough and efficient in its presentation.  He recited case facts from his detailed notes while clicking through screens on the plasma.  Devon and Ryan chimed in at regular intervals with additional information they had discovered. </p>
<p>The case involved a missing Pentagon systems analyst and some questionable deposits into her bank account.  She was a career employee with 15 years of experience and a high security clearance. Her bank balances were way above what they should be from someone at her pay grade.  Could it be espionage or plain old embezzlement?  Either way, Gibbs wanted the case closed quickly after getting pressure from SecNav.  A scandal involving the Pentagon while a budget battle raged on the Hill could be catastrophic for all departments under the umbrella of the Department of Defense, including the Department of the Navy.</p>
<p>Getting money for much needed computer and weapons upgrades and personnel was Gibbs’ top priority for the upcoming fiscal year.  He hated playing politics, but just presenting a list of his demands to SecNav wasn’t going to cut it.  Gibbs was scheduled to appear before the House Appropriations Committee the first week of December to fight for every cent NCIS needed.</p>
<p>Tony nodded at all the appropriate times, but McGee could see that he was distracted.</p>
<p>“Hey, Boss.  It’s a nice day out.  I could use a break and a decent cup of coffee.  Join me?  My treat,” he offered, getting nods from Devon and Ryan.</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.  Sounds good,” Tony replied.  A nice walk would do him good and hopefully get him out of his funk.</p>
<p>Seated on a bench beneath a massive maple tree, McGee turned to Tony.</p>
<p>“Tony, talk to me.  It’s obvious something is bothering you.  I don’t think you heard a single thing we said about the case.  Has something happened?” McGee asked.</p>
<p>Tony appreciated McGee’s support.  Now that McGee was a father, Tony knew it came from a place of genuine  concern.</p>
<p>Tony cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“We got a disturbing phone call the other day.  I’m not quite sure how to handle it,” Tony replied.</p>
<p>“Who was it, if you don’t mind me asking?”</p>
<p>“Maddie Tyler.  Remember her?  Kelly’s friend and DJ’s mother.  She’s coming to town to visit her parents for Thanksgiving and wants to see him.  I said hell no, but Gibbs thinks we should let her.  I’m really nervous.  DJ overheard us <em>discussing </em>it, and he had a million questions - about his adoption and everything.  He even asked if she was going to take him away.  We were totally not ready to have the adoption conversation yet!  DJ said he wants to meet her, but no hugging and she can’t come to his birthday party,” Tony replied with a snort.</p>
<p>“Wow!  That is pretty major, but DJ’s a smart kid.  He’s tough, too.  With you and Gibbs there, he’ll be fine.  Might be good to get it over with, you know,” McGee stated.</p>
<p>Tony nodded in agreement. </p>
<p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Tony said.  He knew McGee was right.  It didn’t mean he had to like it.</p>
<p>They finished their coffees in silence.</p>
<p>“Come on, Boss.  We better get back before they come looking for us,” McGee said.</p>
<p>He patted Tony on the shoulder.  That was their cue to get back into work mode and solve the case.  They stopped and got refills for themselves, and coffees for Ryan and Devon.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>Four days earlier:</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gibbs was cleaning up after lunch when the phone on the kitchen wall rang.  It was rare to get calls other than telemarketers on the landline, especially on Saturdays, but Gibbs answered anyway. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Um, hello?  Yeah, this is Gibbs.  Oh, Maddie.  Hey.  We’re just fine.  How are you?  Is everything okay? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a sigh, Maddie Tyler replied, “Yeah, I’m fine, thanks.  Um, I wanted to let you know that I’ve patched things up with my folks and I’m planning on coming back to see them at Thanksgiving.  I should be there sometime next week.  I got engaged recently, and I thought this would be a good time to introduce my fiancé, Thomas, to them.  He’s really a great guy.  I was just wondering since we’ll be in town, if, you know, we could maybe stop by and see Dominic?  I’m sure he’s doing great and I know he doesn’t know who I am, but it would mean a lot to me.  Would that be okay with you?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know. I’m going to have to talk this over with Tony.  We’d love to see you and catch up on things.  Engaged, huh?  That’s pretty big news.  Congratulations!  Uh, I know we said you’d always be a part of DJ’s life and we meant it, but we haven’t even heard from you in almost three years and now suddenly you want to see him?  To be honest, Maddie, it makes me a little nervous;” Gibbs replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know.  I really thought that staying away when he was a baby was the right thing to do, but I think about him a lot.  I think I can handle it now.  I’m not going to try anything if that’s what you’re worried about.  I did the right thing giving him up, I know that, and you guys have been so great to me.  I have a great job, good friends, and now I’m getting married.  I don’t think I would have made it trying to raise a kid.  From the pictures you have sent me, I can tell he’s loved and you guys are an awesome family.  I really don’t want to mess that up, I promise,” she pleaded.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gibbs scrubbed a hand down his face. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Like I said, let me talk to Tony.  You have a number where I call you back?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a few more minutes of banal chat, Gibbs jotted Maddie’s number down on the little notepad they kept on the counter beneath the phone. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony came downstairs with an armload of towels that needed to be washed.  He noticed Gibbs sitting on the couch staring down at his hands.  Tony dropped the pile of towels into the armchair and sat next to Gibbs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Jethro, what’s wrong?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gibbs turned to face Tony. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You’re not gonna like it.  I just got a call.  It was Maddie Tyler.  She’s going to be in town for Thanksgiving with her parents and wants to know if she can stop by to see DJ.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony tried to not raise his voice and shook his head vehemently. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, Jethro!  I know it was a hard decision for her to give him up, but DJ is our son.  We’ve reached out to her - many times - but until now she’s never shown any interest in seeing him.  Who’s to say after seeing him she won’t want to try and overturn the adoption?  And now that she’s getting married and has patched things up with her parents?  So what, we’re just supposed to stand back and let them play doting grandma and grandpa now?  They’ve never even seen him!  No way.  DJ already lost one grandpa but has another one who adores him, not to mention a whole big extended family that loves him.  He’s the luckiest kid in the world.  He doesn’t need anyone else.  Nope.  I’m not about to put our son through any of that." </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gibbs stood and gently put his hands on Tony’s shoulders.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Tony, I understand how you feel, believe me I do.  But what would be the harm in Maddie coming over here for a short visit?  We can just introduce her as an old friend of the family.  Maybe we let her come by, but not with her fiancé or her parents?  Just her, alone, and we don’t leave the room?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony crossed his arms over his chest and scowled. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, so you want to lie to our son?  Jethro, no matter how many legal documents we have Maddie is still his mother.  We are his dads, but neither of us is his father.  What if she finds a lawyer and a judge who might sympathize with her and they take DJ away from us?  No way!  You and DJ are my whole world.  I’m not about to take that chance, are you?”   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Neither of them noticed DJ sitting on the bottom step while Gibbs filled Tony in on his chat with Maddie.  DJ listened to his dads argue while rubbing the naptime sleep from his eyes.  He didn’t like it when they argued, or as Tony called it, disagreed. DJ shuffled into the room looking curious and confused.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With an angelic voice DJ asked, “Who is mad?  What is adoption mean?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony and Gibbs exchanged “oh shit” looks. They had agreed to tell DJ how he was adopted, but they had hoped to wait until he was a little older so he could better understand.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gibbs patted his lap and DJ climbed on.  He rested his head on Gibbs’ shoulder and cradled the farting Bert hippo that Abby had given him last Christmas in his arms.  One good squeeze while he got situated had Tony rolling his eyes and Gibbs smirking.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Rocking DJ, Gibbs answered, “Mad?  Oh, you mean Maddie?  Hmmm.  Adoption?  Well, it’s kind of complicated, um, you see …”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gibbs floundered trying not to get too technical, but he simply couldn’t find the words, leaving Tony to step in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Deej, do you remember Mrs. Miller, your preschool teacher?  She was Miss Gianelli, then she got married?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DJ nodded at Tony.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uh huh.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Then remember how her tummy got really big and she had to stop being your teacher?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DJ nodded again. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, that’s because she had a little baby growing inside her.  She became a mother, a mommy, and her husband, Mr. Miller, became a father, a daddy.  You see, only a man and a woman together can make a baby.  Daddy and I are married, but we’re both men so we couldn’t make you by ourselves; we needed some help.  Your mother’s name is Maddie.  We don’t know your father.  We never met him and he moved away before you were even born.  Anyway, Maddie wasn’t married when you were born.  She was very young, all alone, and scared, and she had to move far away for a job.  She didn’t have any money and she didn’t think she could do a very good job taking care of you by herself.  But she knew we could take care of you and she knew how much we would love you, so she told a judge that she wanted Daddy and me to be your parents, just like if we had been able to make you ourselves.  You remember what a judge is, right?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DJ shrugged and looked to his dads for a clue.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony grinned and said, “It’s like that time we had to go into the big courtroom with the great big desk and the old guy was sitting there banging a hammer because Daddy got in trouble for driving too fast.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DJ nodded with a smile in place and Gibbs glared at Tony.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, the old guy with the hammer is called a judge, and his job is to make very important decisions, like letting Daddy and me be your parents.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DJ tried to process the information, but cocked his head and looked quizzically at Tony. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Is Maddie my mommy then, and is she going to take me away?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gibbs tightened his hold on DJ leaving Tony to declare, “Oh my gosh, no!  She isn’t your mommy, not really.  She carried you in her tummy for a long time, that makes her a mother, but she hasn’t seen you since you were a tiny baby.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony looked on the verge of tears, so Gibbs chimed in to explain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“DJ, mommies tuck their kids in and kiss them goodnight.  They take care of boo boos.  They read stories to them, and stay up with them when they’re sick, and play with them, and sing to them.  Since Maddie couldn’t be your mommy, she wanted Daddy and me to do all of that stuff for you.  You know how most of your friends have a mommy and a daddy? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DJ nodded again and held his blanket a little tighter. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Well, instead of a mommy and a daddy, you have two daddies.  You have two daddies who love you more than anything in the world, and would never let anyone take you away.  Now, no one is going to make you see Maddie if you don’t want to.  She lives all the way across the county, but she is coming back here to visit her mom and dad. She called and asked me if she could come to our house to visit and see you now that you are growing up.  Would that be okay?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DJ looked to Tony to pick up a cue how to respond, but Tony shook his head.  He sat next to Gibbs and rubbed DJ’s back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s up to you, Deej.  You say no and that’s it; we call Maddie and tell her no deal.  If you want to meet her, that’s okay, too. You won’t make Daddy or me feel bad or sad.  But no matter what, Daddy and I love you and we always will.  And you don’t have to decide or tell us right now if you don’t want to.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tears began falling unabated from DJ’s eyes.  He sniffled a few times and curled up into a tighter ball on Gibbs’ lap. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m scared,” DJ sobbed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gibbs continued to rock him and kissed the top of his tousled head.  He wore DJ’s tears and snot on his shirt like a badge of honor.  He accepted the tissue Tony handed to him, dabbed away the tears, and instructed DJ to blow his nose. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know you’re scared, buddy.  It’s okay to be scared, and it’s okay to cry.  If you say yes then we will be here with you the whole time.  We will never let anything happen to you.  Look at it this way.  It’s kind of like your puppy, Jack.  He’s adopted, too.  You wanted him really, really bad, and you promised to take really good care of him; to love him and keep him safe.  Well, that’s what we promised with you.  Understand?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>DJ sniffled a bit and nodded at Gibbs.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Uh huh.  I was your baby, and Jack is my baby,” he replied with all the wisdom of a 5-year old.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tony chuckled. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah, that’s pretty close.  But I gotta tell you, no matter how old you get you will always be our baby.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Satisfied with that promise, DJ climbed over and hugged Tony. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Armed with a fairly good grasp of how adoptions work, DJ shocked both of his dads.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So when are you guys gonna adopt me a little brother or sister?  Think Santa can bring me one for Christmas?”   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh Lord!” Tony and Gibbs muttered in unison.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After a few moments, DJ turned all business and climbed down off of Tony’s lap. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Standing before his dads he announced, “Okay.  She can come over, but just her.  No one else, ‘cept you guys.  And you stay with me the whole time, right?”        </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>After tucking DJ in for the night, they sat by the fire and discussed non-negotiable terms for Maddie’s visit. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Okay, tell me if these terms are out of line,” Tony offered.  “One, only Maddie comes.  No fiancé or her parents.  They have zero rights.  Two, one or both of us will be there at all times.  Three, if DJ changes his mind, even the day of, that’s too damn bad for Maddie.  And four, she is not to attempt to hug him or initiate any physical contact.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gibbs nodded in agreement.  A chaste peck on Tony’s lips sealed the deal. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sounds good to me.  I’ll call Maddie back in the morning and tell her our and DJ’s terms.” </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>Tony and Gibbs sat at the dining room table to finalize their plans for hosting Thanksgiving dinner.  Hosting the team for such an occasion usually fell to Ducky since Reston House was large enough to accommodate everyone.  This year it would be a much smaller affair; just Tony, Gibbs, DJ, Ducky and with any hope, Senior.  Abby and Ryan were off to Alabama, and McGee was taking Ziva and Natanya to his mother’s house for a family dinner.  Devon and Derek planned to meet up with her parents for a holiday weekend in Chicago.</p>
<p>Palmer wasn’t ready to introduce Eva to his whole work family quite yet, but he thought they could drop by later for a slice of pumpkin pie.  Eva was a far cry from the loud, boisterous Fornell.  She was a little shy, almost timid, and demure.  Palmer thought meeting the whole team at once would be too much. He thought a small group introduction would be safer.  His biggest fear, though, was that Fornell would show up unannounced.  He’d never be ready to make that introduction.</p>
<p>There was a sharp knock on the door.  Maddie was right on time.  Gibbs took a deep breath and stood.  Tony visibly paled but headed upstairs to make sure DJ was ready. </p>
<p>“My gosh.  This place looks so different.  Really nice, just … different,” Maddie said in an attempt to kick off a conversation.  It has been a lifetime since she last stood in the Gibbs Family living room.  It was eerily familiar and completely foreign at the same time.</p>
<p>“Yeah, have a seat Maddie.  Tell me about your job,” Gibbs offered. </p>
<p>“Where is he?  I’m dying to see him,” Maddie pleaded, trying to not let her nerves get the best of her.  She didn’t want to focus on anything but seeing the son she had given up so many years ago. </p>
<p>Gibbs held up a hand.</p>
<p>“He’ll be down in a minute.  Tony is upstairs getting him ready.  He’s scared, Maddie.  He set the rules.  I expect you to abide by them.  DJ gets to call the shots, got it? If this gets to be too much for him, I’ll put an end to it.”</p>
<p>“I totally understand.  I’m not here to cause trouble, I promise,” Maddie said softly.  She looked up when she heard DJ shuffle into the room.  Tony was by his side holding his hand, just like he promised.</p>
<p>Maddie stood slowly and smiled.  At Tony’s scowl she sat back down.  DJ slowly crept toward the couch.</p>
<p>The visit lasted over an hour.  DJ was hesitant and cautious at first, but once his fear waned, he eventually warmed up and turned on the charm.  His dads were there, so nothing bad could happen to him; they wouldn’t allow it.  Tony left the room to get refreshments from the kitchen, leaving Gibbs to keep a close eye on DJ.</p>
<p>DJ told Maddie all about both of his grandpas and how much he missed his Paka in Heaven, and he told her about his “great big goofy fambly”.  Tony and Gibbs both snorted but nodded in agreement.  Talking a mile a minute, DJ told Maddie all about his girlfriend, his upcoming birthday party, his new puppy, and school.  Maddie listened intently.  DJ even showed Maddie a few of his favorite, prized toys.</p>
<p>He didn’t ask any questions about his adoption.  His dads said they would explain it to him when he was older and DJ had accepted that.  It didn’t matter to him anyway; Maddie didn’t act like she was there to take him away.  Besides, his daddies would just shoot her if she tried.</p>
<p>Maddie kept her word and didn’t try to force anything out of DJ.  The visit reinforced her belief that giving DJ up had been the right call.  Looking back, it would have been disastrous if she had kept him without having any family support and few friends in Seattle.  He was happy, healthy, safe, and obviously loved.  Maddie was struck by how much DJ actually looked like a miniature version of Tony.</p>
<p>Maddie held off the tears until Tony and Gibbs walked her out to her car.  DJ stood on the front porch waving, his treasured ratty blanket hugged tightly under his arm.  She waved back with one hand and wiped away tears with the other.  DJ surprised them all when he suddenly jumped off the porch and ran across the front yard to give Maddie a hug.  But as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared back in the house just as fast.           </p>
<p>“My God, he’s so cute.  You guys are amazing.  Really.  Thank you for letting me come over.  I know it wasn’t easy or something you wanted to do, but it means the world to me seeing him.  I understand you, and him, not wanting Thomas or my parents here.  He’s the luckiest little boy in the world.”</p>
<p>Tony squeezed Gibbs hand and said, “Keep in touch, Maddie.  Maybe we can do this again one day, when he’s a little older.  It will be DJ’s call.”</p>
<p>Maddie smiled. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Tony.  I’d like that.  I, uh, guess I better get going.  Thank you again.” </p>
<p>She climbed behind the wheel of her parent’s Buick, and with a final wave and turn of the key she was gone.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was tough getting ready for the holidays with Jackson gone.  His absence was felt by everyone.  It just wasn’t the same.  The only thing to bring a smile to Gibbs’ face was knowing that the little house his dad had enjoyed during his final, happy years now belonged to Ducky.</p>
<p>Ducky had made Gibbs a generous cash offer and pleaded his case.</p>
<p>“Jethro, my boy.  Reston House is too big for me alone.  It was different with mother and all of her corgis there.  Now it is just me and it is far more house than I need.  After Abby and Ryan’s wedding, I decided it was time for a change. I was reminded how lonely it is all the way out there by myself when I’m not hosting a party.  Also, this would be far less driving for me, and …”</p>
<p>“Say no more, Duck.  You got a done deal.  Dad would love you having the house.  You were a really good friend to him,” Gibbs said as he shook Ducky’s hand.</p>
<p>At the closing, Ducky handed a box he had found to Gibbs.  It contained the precious tree ornaments that Gibbs had given to his dad years ago for his first Christmas in the house.  They had been made and hand painted by Shannon and Kelly.  They were safer on Jackson’s little table top tree than in the hands of a curious toddler.</p>
<p>Ducky only moved a few treasured antique pieces of furniture and keepsakes from Reston House. Tony had done such a marvelous job furnishing and decorating Jack’s house that he didn’t see a need to replace any of the furniture.  Ducky’s additional pieces created an eclectic mix that gave the little house character.  The only big change Ducky made was to bring in his gourmet cookware to replace Jackson’s old pots and pans.  He kept one heavy cast iron skillet; every good cook needed one of those.</p>
<p>It was strange not having the whole team sitting down together for Thanksgiving dinner.  They were usually on call during the holidays, but not this year.  As promised, Senior arrived two days before Thanksgiving so that he could spend as much time with DJ as possible.  When DJ was just a baby, Senior had vowed that as a grandfather he wouldn’t make the same mistakes he had made as a father.  His love for his grandson was unconditional.</p>
<p>While Tony and Gibbs cleaned up after the feast and stowed the substantial leftovers in the fridge, Ducky, Senior and DJ settled in to watch football and dozed.  In typical Thanksgiving fashion, full post-meal tummies meant a nap was in order.</p>
<p>Gibbs kept his promise and bought a big pine tree from Tom and Helen Riley.  It was a little lopsided, but it was just the right height for the living room.  Tony, Gibbs and DJ piled into Gibbs’ old pickup truck for the leisurely drive out to the Riley farm.  It was <em>the </em>go-to place for Halloween pumpkins and Christmas trees. They were welcomed with mugs of hot cocoa and some of Mrs. Riley’s famous Christmas cookies.</p>
<p>“Santa Claus Is Coming to Town” played on the TV while Tony and Gibbs untangled and tested strings of lights and DJ threw random handfuls of tinsel on the tree.  Tony smiled and shook his head, knowing he’d have to redistribute a lot of it later.  Once the lights and ornaments were hung, Gibbs was giving the honor of putting the star on the top.  Standing back to assess their work, the three Gibbs men agreed that it looked perfect.  Sitting at DJ’s feet Jack barked his approval.</p>
<p>An early bedtime was in order.  They would need to get an early start tomorrow to finish decorating.  Tony and DJ would work on decorating the inside while Gibbs would hang lights outside along the roof and in the bushes.  It was safer that way.  Tony and DJ didn’t belong anywhere near ladders, and Gibbs didn’t want to be pelted with accurately thrown snowballs while balanced precariously on one.  Tony and DJ could help hook up the animatronic and inflatable stuff on the front lawn later.</p>
<p>On Christmas Eve, DJ placed a plate of cookies and a glass of milk on the coffee table before bidding his daddies a good night.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>